When I Close My Eyes its You I See
by Beckyhelene
Summary: OO Post series. Now that Mack's dreams of becoming human and traveling with his father have been realized, he finds himself having a whole new set of dreams.


Title: When I Close My Eyes it's You I See

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing. Power Rangers and the characters therein belong to Disney, the song "Everywhere" belongs to Michelle Branch.

Note: This story is done in response to (one of) the February Romantics challenge(s) over at the Power Ranger Romantics clan at Rangerboard.

_**This**_song lyrics

_This_flashbacks and dreams

---

Mackenzie Hartford sighed as he stared up at the ceiling of the small cabin he and his father were staying in. His eyes blinked in the darkness of the night as he tried to will himself back to sleep. He needed to be up early to explore yet another ancient ruin with his father and he knew there'd be no way he'd be able to climb over the fallen pillars and scattered ancient coins if he was too busy yawning. But sadly, no amount of reasoning or force could get the young man to return to his slumber, to the dream he had awaken from.

It had actually been a very pleasant, enjoyable dream, and seemed more like a cruel trick by the universe that he woke up, for no reason, right in the middle of it. Yet another reason he wanted to fall back asleep. He wanted to return to the mental image that had a certain short, beautiful woman with dark hair lying next to him.

It was very much like the dreams he had been having for many months. The first time he saw her dream image smiling at him as she ran her fingers through his curly hair, he was startled, slightly disturbed. It wasn't that he never thought of her in such a manner, more so he was surprised those thoughts still existed. It had been over a year since he last saw her. He had insisted on accompanying her to the airport, not wanting to waste any of the last few moments he had with her.

"_Mack, you didn't have to do this," Rose said from her spot beside him in the passenger side of the jeep. Mack briefly took his eyes off the road ahead of him to look at her. "I could've just taken a cab to the airport." Mack gave her a small lopsided smile._

"_True, you __could've__, but you __weren't__," he clarified. "You can't honestly think any of us would let you go back to England without a proper send off, did you?"_

"_I suppose you're right," Rose shrugged. "I just thought that once this 'proper send off' group started dwindling down since the others had to be called away so suddenly, the plan would just be forgotten or something." Mack turned back to the road, giving a small secretive smile to himself. The others; His father, Spencer, Will, Dax, Ronny, Tyzonn and Vela, who the rangers had gotten to know briefly in between Tyzonn whisking her away so the couple could reconnect, had all come to Rose, apologetically telling her they would be unable to go to the airport with her. What Rose didn't know is that Mack had asked them to come up with reasons not to come to the airport. His fellow rangers, as well as his father and butler all nodded with knowing smiles. He could've sworn he heard Spencer muttered "it's about bloody time" under his breath as he walked away. But he brushed it off, knowing that the prim and proper Spencer Spencer would never utter such a phrase._

"_Well, your farewell party of one is here and telling you that's crazy," he said bluntly. Rose looked at him with a smile on her face._

"_Well I guess I can't oppose now, can I?" She asked. She was right; they were already halfway to the airport._

"_No, you can't," Mack grinned. As they continued on the drive, Rose asked him if he was looking forward to finally getting to fulfill his dreams of traveling with his father. "Yeah," Mack said a little sheepishly. "I know it sounds weird, given we've spent the last few months going around the world, but…yeah, I'm really excited," he said. Rose smiled._

"_It's not that weird," she said. "Sure, as rangers we got to travel all over, but your dream wasn't just to travel the world, it was to travel the world with your father," Rose pointed. Mack nodded._

"_I guess, I'm looking forward to getting to make my own memories, not just the ones that were programmed into my hard rive," he said softly. Rose reached over and placed a hand over the one that he had on the gear stick._

"_Your former hard rive," she pointed out. "You're made of flesh and bone now, not megabytes and wires." Mack nodded, his face breaking out to a large smile._

"_You're right," he said. They soon arrived to the airport. Mack parked the jeep and unloaded Rose's luggage from the car and onto a cart. He pushed the cart as Rose checked in. After an hour of countless security checks, the two friends sat at a table in the lounge as they waited for her flight to be called. They sipped on coffee they had bought at a nearby kiosk. _

"_Just so you know," Rose said as she took a sip from her cup, "I expect frequent emails telling me all about all your adventures," she grinned. Mack smiled._

"_Only if that means I can expect frequent replies to those emails," he said. _

"_Of course," she said, her eyes lightening up with glee. Soon, much too soon for Mack's liking, the arrival of Rose's flight was announced. The pair made their way to the gate, their feet dragging a bit, both reluctant to face what awaited them at the gate—separation. Once they reached the gate, the pair faced each other, ready to say their goodbyes. _

"_Well, I guess…this is goodbye…" Mack said softly. Rose adjusted her small carry on bag on her shoulder before embracing Mack in a tight hug, which Mack was more than happy to return. _

"_No," she whispered against his neck. "Not goodbye," she said. "Just…see you later," she said. They slightly stepped back; their arms remained around each other as they stared into each other's eyes._

"_Right," he said softly. "Not goodbye," he said. He stared deeply in her soft brown eyes. He knew he had to tell her, it was his last chance. "Rose, I-"_

"_Rows 23 through 30, now boarding," came the announcement from the flight attendant at the door. _

"_That's me," Rose said softly. She stepped back, their arms falling to their sides. She looked down before looking back up at him, a hopeful look in her eyes. "Where you going to say something?" She asked. Mack sighed as he lost his nerve._

"_Just…I hope you have a safe flight," he said lamely. _

"_Oh," she said. She smiled. "Thanks," she said. She took a quick step towards him and hugged him again, placing a soft kiss on his cheek before stepping back. Mack stared at her with wide eyes as she began to sink into the line of people boarding the airplane._

"_What was that?" He asked, idly touching his cheek. Rose smiled._

"_Consider it your first memory," she called out to him as she reached the front of the line, handing her boarding pass to the flight attendant as she kept her eyes on him. "See you, Mack," she said._

"_See you Rose," he said as she vanished from view, boarding the flight that was taking her away from him._

That was the last time he had seen her, and he missed her every day. He kept his word of sending her emails on a regular basis for the first few months, but once he started dreaming of her, he couldn't bring himself to respond to her latest email. It was as if he feared his typed words would somehow convey the thoughts and dreams he had of her. After not responding to her for a week, another email from her appeared, rightly so, asking if everything was all right. He could see that she was a little put off by not having heard from him. He didn't respond to that email either, and that was the last time he heard from her.

Mack sighed again and turned over in his bed, pulling the thin blankets up under his chin in an attempt to get into a position that would best coax his mind back into slumber.

_**Turn it inside out so I can see**_

_**the part of you that's drifting over me.**_

_**And, when I wake you're never there**_

_**but when I sleep you're everywhere.**_

_**You're everywhere.**_

"_Are you mad at me?" He asked the figure curled up beside him. She didn't respond. No, she never did. In every dream, every variation of this scenario, she never spoke a word. Mack sighed and pulled her closer to him, burying his fingers in her silky hair. His lips found her forehead, kissing her gently. Rose touched one of his curls, smiling up at him._

"_Mack!" He heard someone yell as his shoulder was shaken. Mack groaned, shutting his eyes._

"Mack, come on, time to wake up," Andrew said as she shook Mack's shoulder. Mack opened his eyes, the sunlight coming to the room hit him straight on and caused the young man to groan and turn away, putting his pillow over his head. Andrew chuckled.

"Rise and shine, son," he said, trying to pry the pillow from Mack's fingers. Mack simply groaned again.

"Too bright," he muttered against the pillow. Andrew sighed, shaking his head with another chuckle. He went over to the window and pulled the curtain shut.

"Better?" He asked. Mack slowly moved the pillow away, sitting up as he rubbed his eyes. Andrew gave his son a small smile, accompanied by a sympathetic look.

"Have another dream?" He asked. Mack sighed as he swung his legs to the side of the bed, his feet touching the wooden floor.

"Two," he answered. Andrew had known of Mack's dreams for at least two months now. They had shared a room during their stay in Istanbul and Andrew heard his son mutter the former pink ranger's name in his sleep.

"Have you thought about contacting her?" Andrew asked. It was the same question he'd been asking ever since Mack stopped sending her emails.

"Dad," Mack said in a tone that screamed he didn't want to get into it. He stood up and went to grab his clothes for the day. "Let's just go, shall we?" He didn't give Andrew a chance to respond as he went to the bathroom to change and freshen up for the day.

_**Just tell me how I got this far.**_

_**Just tell me why you're here and who you are,**_

'_**cause every time I look,**_

_**you're never there.**_

_**And every time I sleep**_

_**you're always there.**_

After over five hours of digging and working by the ruins, the blazing sun beating down on them, the Hartford pair sat on a set of nearby boulders, wiping dirt and sweat from their brows.

"Man, I'm beat," Andrew said softly as he handed Mack the canteen the two had brought. Mack opened up the top and let the cool water fall into his mouth, flowing down is throat like sweet honey, before handing it to his father.

"Aw dad," Mack said, smirking as his father drank from the canteen before capping it up, "sounds like you're starting to get a little too old for all this," he joked. Andrew fixed his son with a steely glare.

"Very funny," he said. Mack simply laughed. "Well, Mr. Comedian, just for that, you can go gather the relics," he said, sweeping his hand to the ancient relics they had uncovered that currently laid strewn about the dig site. Mack rolled his eyes.

"Sure thing, dad," he said. He stood up and began picking up the relics, gently placing them in a bin they had brought along with them. He wandered closer to the nearby cave as he went to retrieve the relics they had uncovered during the earlier part of their excavation. He lowered down to his knees, picking up the relics when a flash of pink caught the corner of his eye. He looked over toward the cave and was shocked to see her standing there. The relic he was in the middle of picking up fell from his limp fingers as he watched her. She was dressed in a pink skirt that flowed in the nonexistent breeze and a black tank top, her hair whipping around her face. She smiled at him, occasionally pulling her hair behind her ear. "…Rose?" He whispered, unsure of what he saw before him.

"Mack?" He heard someone call behind him. He turned to see his father standing up from the boulder, looking over to him with a concern expression on his face. "You all right, son?" Mack blinked and turned back towards the cave, only to see that she was no longer there. Mack sighed, wiping his hand on his pant leg to rid it of some dirt before rubbing his eye. Great, he thought to himself, now I'm seeing her when I'm awake? "Mack?" Andrew asked again.

"Yeah…dad….just…just a mirage I guess," he said. He gathered up the remaining relics and carried the bin back to his father. Andrew placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on," he said. "I think we've done enough digging for today, how about we get cleaned up, rest and grab some dinner in town?" Mack nodded. The flash of Rose had just been a mirage…..as long as he got out of the blazing sun, his eyes wouldn't play tricks on him and he could wait to see her in his dreams.

"Yeah, sounds great," Mack said.

_**'Cause you're everywhere to me,  
and, when I close my eyes it's you I see.  
You're everything I know,  
that makes me believe.  
I'm not alone.  
I'm not alone.**_

Mack and Hartford made it back to their cabin as the hours began to inch towards the late afternoon. Andrew offered Mack first dibs on the shower, stating he wanted to take a closer look at some of the relics they had found. Mack dared not argue and relished in feeling the cool water cascading down on his body as he took a long cold shower. Partly to remedy the intense heat outside the cabin, but to also rid himself of the thoughts and feelings seeing Rose's image brought to him.

After he showered, Mack changed into a pair of jeans and red shirt, sitting on his bed as his father made use of the shower. As Mack sat on his bed, leaning against the headboard, he eyed the black laptop that sat on the wooden table in the room. As the sound of the shower in the bathroom filled the room, Mack got off his bed and sat at the table, opening up the laptop. He powered up the device and opened up an internet window, logging into his email service. He saw a few emails from his friends, each updating him on the latest things going on their lives. Each email, giving him news of the sender's life, also posed the question as to why he hadn't contacted Rose in such a long time. There was no question that, after not hearing from him for some time, Rose reached out to their friends and asked if they had heard from him.

Whenever he'd respond to their emails, he'd simply address the news they had given him, adding in some little tidbits about what was going on with him. Never would he address the question of Rose. No matter how many times they asked. He responded to each email, congratulating Dax on getting the financing he needed for his movie, giving Ronny a promise he'd try to catch one of her races once he was back in the states, hoping all continued to be well with Tyzonn and Vela as they continued to make their happy home in San Angeles, giving Will a brief overview of some of the relics they had found during their globe trotting, and assuring Spencer that he and his father were fairing well in their travels. Once all the emails had been sent to their respective parties, he tentatively opened up a new email window. He stared at the blank screen, his fingers hovering over the keyboard keys. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he typed in Rose's email by memory. After clicking into the body of the email, he began to type.

TO: rortizoxford. paused, unsure what to write……after some time, he decided to leave the subject line blank and went about writing an email. In the email, he apologized for his lack of contact and told her how much he missed her. He confessed to all the dreams he had been having of her, even the ones that weren't so innocent in nature. He felt that she deserved noting but his total and unrelenting honesty. As he drew the email to a close, he stated that he hoped she forgave him and looked forward to seeing her someday soon. Once the email was done, he slid the mouse over to the 'send button', hovering the white arrow on the button. As he prepared himself to send the email, his heard rammed against his chest. Once he sent this email, there was no turning back. Mack wasn't sure if he was ready to go there. Mack closed his eyes as the possible scenarios flew into his mind. After some time, he sighed and moved the mouse to the upper corner of the window, closing it out without sending the message. He couldn't do it. It felt wrong to reveal all these things to her in an email after not contacting her for so long. Mack sighed and shut off the computer as he stood up and returned to his bed.

_**I recognize the way you make me feel.  
It's hard to think that  
you might not be real.  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep.  
I try to wash the pain away from me,  
Away from me.**_

_**  
**_The night air felt refreshing on the Hartford pair as they dined at an outdoor café in the center of town. The father and son enjoyed their orders of the finest local delicacy the café had to offer as they discussed their future travel plans.

"What do you think about heading to Malaysia next?" Andrew suggested. "I got an email from Jessica; she was just there and highly recommended a trip there."

"Sounds like a good idea," Mack said around a mouthful of food. Andrew nodded, giving his son a smile.

"Great, I'll book the tickets tonight," he said. Mack nodded, swallowing his food. He opened his mouth to speak when a pair of young woman walking past the café caught his eyes. The two laughed and chatted together as they made their way down the sidewalk. It was her, Mack saw, his eyes stuck on one of the young ladies. Her short dark hair was pulled back into pigtails and she wore a pink top with white shorts. Her smile…..her laughter……..there was no denying it. "Mack?" Andrew spoke, seeing the distracted look in his son's eyes. Andrew's voice was like a distant echo in Mack's ears as he slowly rose to his feet. "Mack, what's wrong?" Andrew asked. Without giving his father an answer, Mack quickly jogged away from the table, following the pair, a smile forming on his lips as he thought of reuniting with her.

"Rose," he called, hoping to get her to stop, turn to him and fix him with her wonderful gaze. The pair continued to walk, much to Conner's dismay. He sped up his pace until he finally reached them. His hand went out to her arm, stopping her as he gently made her turn. "Rose," he said softly. His smile quickly fell when he saw that instead of Rose's beautiful face, he was met with the startled and confused face of a total stranger.

"Oh," he said, quickly releasing her arm and taking a step back, putting his hands up ahead of them so she and her companion didn't think he was some violent attacker. "Perdon," he apologized, recalling the small amount of Spanish he had learned prior to starting their travels. He had made sure he had learned a little of every possible language he could, hoping to not feel totally lost in whatever new surrounding he found himself in. "Pi…piense que…" he paused, as he tried to remember some words. The two women looked at each other before looking at him.

"You Americano?" The one he had mistaken for Rose asked. Mack nodded, hoping she understood more English than that. Explaining himself in his native tongue would be so much easier.

"Que guapo," her companion muttered to her, before the girls giggled to each other. Mack furrowed his brows, unsure what that meant.

"My friend thinks you're cute," the other girl said, her voice laced with her accent.

"I….uh…….gracias?" He replied awkwardly. Bother girls giggled. "Listen, I didn't mean to grab you like that," he went on. "I thought you were someone else," he said. The girl smirked.

"Whoever that someone else is, she sure is lucky," she said, giving him a wink before she and her friend turned and walked off, giggling as Mack stood there blushing. He now felt stupid for ever mistaking her for Rose. She wasn't anything like her.

"Mack?" He turned to see his father standing behind him. "Are you all right?" Andrew asked. Mack rubbed his face.

"Yeah…just tired I guess," he said. Andrew gave him an understanding nod before putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on," he said. "I paid our bill, let's go back and get some rest," he said. Mack nodded, liking that idea very much as the two of them made their way back to their rental car and drove back to their temporary home.

_**'Cause you're everywhere to me,  
And, when I close my eyes it's you I see.  
You're everything I know,**_

_**that makes me believe.  
I'm not alone.  
I'm not alone.**_

Mack's slumber, per usual, was filled with images of Rose. And, per usual, he was less than happy when sleep left him. Mack woke to find his father sitting at the laptop before going over to the bed he had claimed for himself. Mack saw that their suitcases were on the bed. Mack yawned as he sat up. Andrew looked up to see his son was awake. He gave Mack a smile.

"Good morning," he said. Mack nodded.

"Morning," he said. His eyes swept over the suitcases. "So, I guess the trip to Malaysia came through," he said. "We're leaving today?" Andrew gave him a smile.

"Yes, we are leaving today. But no, we're not going to Malaysia," he said. Mack's brows furrowed.

"We're not?" He asked. "Okay, where are we going?"

"England," Andrew replied simply. Mack's eyes widened, his breath catching in his throat.

"What?" He asked, astonished. Andrew simply grinned and continued packing up their belongings.

_**I am not alone.  
Whoa, oh, ooh, oh.**_

The flight to England was long. All the while, Mack stared out his window, wondering what awaited him in England. Andrew looked at him from his seat next to him and gave him a small smile. He put a hand on Mack's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Once the plane touched down in England, Mack jumped to his feet, eager to get off the plane and find Rose. Andrew chuckled gently at his son's anxious state.

"Come on," he said, walking out into the aisle. The father and son pair quickly found what luggage they had brought with them. Andrew had decided the relics and other belongings could be shipped to the house in San Angeles, sending an email to Spencer telling him to expect the package. He didn't see the point in lugging all there things to England.

Once they found their luggage, they quickly found a cab and were driven to the hotel Andrew had booked. By the time they checked in and were showed to their suite, it was already night and both were tired from the trip.

"We should get some sleep," Andrew said after tipping the bellboy and sending him on his way. Mack shook his head.

"I want to go see her," he said. Andrew smiled.

"Mack, it's the middle of the night, I doubt she'd even be awake now, let alone on the campus," he stated matter of factly. Mack sighed, nodding. He knew his father was right. The two bid each other goodnight before retreating to their rooms in the suite. Mack was so anxious for morning to come, he didn't even remember if he had dreamt of her again or not once he awoke. He nearly leaped out of bed as he showered and changed, eager to find Rose. He came out of his room to find Andrew sitting in the main room of the suite, eating breakfast. Mack's mouth fell open at seeing that his father was dressed in his pajamas and one of the bathrobes the hotel provided.

"…..You're not dressed?!" He exclaimed. Andrew jumped in his seat and looked at his son. "Come on, we have to go find Rose," Mack urged. Andrew chuckled gently at his son's antics.

"I didn't realize I was going with you," Andrew replied. Mack paused before speaking again.

"Oh," he said. Andrew returned to enjoying his meal.

"Tell Rose I said hello," he said. All he heard behind him was the slamming door behind him as Mack quickly left the hotel room. Once Mack left the hotel, he quickly found a cab and instructed the driver to take him to Oxford campus. As the cabbie drove along the streets, Mack sat impatiently wringing his fingers. The cab ride felt like it would go on forever.

"Is there anyway you could go a little faster?" Mack asked. The driver turned his head to the side to face the young man.

"Running a little late to class, are we?" He asked.

"Uh, no," Mack answered. "I just….I need to get to the campus right away…" The cabbie nodded, chuckling gently.

"I see. Someone important is waiting for you, then?" He asked. Mack blinked.

"I…" He took a deep breath as he turned to look out his window. "Important, yes…..And…I just hope she's waiting for me," he said softly.

"Ah," the cabbie replied. He turned back to the road and shifted gears, making the cab lurch forward as he picked up speed. "You should have said this was about a pretty girl in the first place," the cabbie grinned. Mack blinked again.

"How do you know this is about a pretty girl?" Mack questioned. The cabbie's grin only got wider at that.

"When is it not about a pretty girl?" Was his only response. Mack smiled softly, leaning back and watching the outside scenery whiz past them. Soon, the driver pulled over in front of a large campus as Mack sat up to pay him. "I trust you know where to find this important girl?"

"I've been waiting for this moment this long; I don't think the extra few minutes it'll take to look for her will kill me." Mack smiled as he got out the cab. The driver laughed and nodded at the young man.

"Well, good luck my boy," he said before driving away. Mack watched the cab disappear, smiling gently before turning to the campus, his breath catching in his throat at the sheer size of what laid ahead of him. Few minutes? It looked very possible that it would take him hours to scour this place in search of Rose. Then Mack thought of something even more disheartening---what if Rose wasn't even around? Mack quickly shook his head, banishing that thought from his head. She had to be there, she just had to be.

Mack began to walk on the lawn of the campus, walking past students looking over textbooks, conversing with their peers or enjoying a quick early lunch. His eyes scanned the crowd as he tried to see any sign of her. As he walked, he saw a small group of students who looked to be a little older than him walking towards him as they chatted together.

"Excuse me?" He asked. The group stopped and looked at him. "Hi, sorry, I was wondering if you could help me….I'm looking for Rose Ortiz, would any of you happen to know her?" He did his best to describe her, hoping that maybe one of them had seen her in passing and just didn't know her name. The students looked at him blankly for a moment before one of the male students blinked, as if a light bulb suddenly went off over his head.

"You mean Professor Ortiz?" He asked, his words flowing through his English accent much like Spencer's would. Mack's eyes lit up, smiling as he quickly nodded.

"Yes, yes. Do you know where she is?" He asked. This time one of the girls addressed him.

"I just came from her class," she said, her tone conveying that she was an American student. "She usually sits on the lawn to eat a quick lunch around this time. You should find her somewhere around here." Mack was hoping she'd be a bit more specific, but tried to find the bright side. At least he now knew two things: she was somewhere on the premises, and he didn't have to duck in and out of each and every building on the campus in his attempts to find her.

"Thank you, thanks a lot," Mack said quickly as he jogged away to continue his efforts to find her.

"Try by the science building," the girl called after him. Mack turned his head back to her, seeing she was pointing in the direction opposite from where he was heading. He nodded and turned to jog in that direction, saying another quick thanks as he passed by the group.

Mack jogged along the grass of the lawn; staying close to the buildings as he tried to find the one the girl had directed him too. After a while, he slowed to a walk as he approached a tree, leaning against it. He'd been running around for nearly a half hour and had no luck in finding her yet. His hopes began to sink as he wondered if he had been going in the wrong direction this whole time.

"Damn," he breathed out. He stood up straight, ready to turn around when a dark haired head caught the corner of his eye. He quickly turned back, letting out a long breath as he saw her. There, not too far, sitting at a white picnic table, was Rose. She was dressed in a casual white dress and pink sweater. He nearly didn't recognize her with the air of professionalism that surrounded her. Her hair had gotten a little longer, now reaching past her shoulders. A few strands fell past her shoulders as she sat, looking over a text while eating an apple. Mack stood frozen in place, unsure what to do now, unsure if it was really her. He didn't want to make the same mistake he had made in Mexico.

_**And, when I touch your hand,  
**__**its then I understand.  
The beauty is within;  
It's now that we begin.  
You always light my way.  
I hope there never comes a day.  
No matter where I go,  
I always feel you so.**_

Rose quietly munched on the apple she had packed along with her sandwich as she read over the notes she had done for her next class. She paused as she felt the distinct sensation of someone's eyes staring at her. She sat up from her slightly hunched position and pulled some hair behind her ear as she looked over. There, next to a nearby tree, stood an unmistakable figure, staring at her in wonderment. Rose's eyes widened as she set the apple down before slowly standing up. This seemed to give him some sort of answer to an internal question since he came alive and began walking towards her. Rose walked away from the table, getting closer to him. In a matter of seconds, the two met each other halfway, stopping a few inches away from each other.

"Mack?" She spoke, the surprise of seeing him evident in her voice. Mack's lip quirked up into a half smile.

"Hey," he said. "I….was just in the neighborhood and figured I'd come see you," he said. Rose blinked, her eyes flashing from surprised to a mixture of hurt and anger. Her hand latched out, striking his shoulder.

"You jerk," she said. "You don't contact me for practically a year and suddenly just show up, and that's all you have to say to me?" Mack's smile vanished as he saw his attempt at a lighthearted joke to ease the tension hadn't worked out very well.

"I-" he was cut off by Rose smacking his arm again.

"I was worried about you," she said. "I thought something happened to you and your dad…but then the others told me that they were hearing from you on a pretty regular basis. So…what happened? And don't even try to give me the lost my email address excuse, since Will told me he constantly reminded you just in case that's what happened. He, Ronny, Ty and Dax also said that you never even once asked about me or responded when they asked why you weren't emailing me anymore." Mack's heart nearly broke as he saw the tears brimming in her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest. "So, what was it, Mackenzie Hartford? Did you just…stop caring about me or something?" Mack's eyes widened. Had he really made her believe such a horrible thing? Had he really hurt her? That wasn't his intention at all. He never thought of how his not contacting her would make her feel. He wanted to kick himself. "Would you please say something," Rose hissed. Mack closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. "I never meant to hurt you," he said.

"Just tell me why….did I do or say something to…to.." Her voice trailed off as she wiped at an escaping tear. "After a year, I think I deserve an explanation," she said. Mack opened his eyes and looked at her as she watched him expectantly. He opened his mouth to say something, but his words escaped him as instincts and need took over. In one swift motion, he took her by the shoulders and yanked her closer to him. Rose's eyes winded in surprise, only to go in all out shock as his lips crashed down on hers. Rose let out a surprised squeak against his mouth as he held her by her shoulders, his lips planted firmly on hers for some time before they seemed to come alive, suckling gently on her lips while his hands cupped her face, his fingers threading through her hair. Rose's eyes drifted shut as she moaned gently, granting him access to her mouth. Her arms, which were currently still across her chest, sandwiched between their bodies, floated down to her sides before coming to his waist, her fingers greedily gripping onto the front of his shirt in an attempt to keep him away, afraid if she even gave a hint of letting go, he'd disappear and be unheard from for another whole year.

_**'Cause you're everywhere to me,  
And, when I close my eyes it's you I see.  
You're everything I know,  
that makes me believe.  
I'm not alone.**_

Their heads moved against each other as their lips fought to taste as much of the other's mouth as they could. The kiss began as desperate yet exploratory, but with each passing second, it rose in urgency and intensity. One of Mack's hands traveled behind her head, possessively holding her too him. Unbeknownst to them, their antics began to draw an audience as students and faculty stopped to watch this respective professor make out with some man. One of the professors, a close colleague of Rose's, saw that this spectacle needed to end. He stepped forward and loudly cleared his throat, causing the couple's lips to break apart mid-kiss and stare at the crowd like a couple of deers in headlights. The pair blushed at the sight of the crowd and looked down, feeling utterly embarrassed.

"Professor Ortiz," her colleague spoke. "Perhaps it'd be best if you and your friend found a more private place to….greet one another," he said. Rose sucked her lips into her mouth, tasting Mack's lingering kiss as she quickly nodded.

"Yes…thank you," she quickly muttered. She stepped back and grabbed Mack by the wrist. "Come on," she said before yanking him away. Mack quickly followed her as she led him to the table. She released him as she quickly gathered her things before settling them in one arm and taking hold of his wrist again as she let him into the nearby building and down a long corridor.

"Rose, I-"

"Quiet," Rose practically barked at him. Mack shut his mouth, deciding it'd be best to follow his orders. They came to a door that had Rose's name on a small plaque. Rose let him go again as she took her keys out of her bag and unlocked the door. Once the door was opened, she cast a careful look around them before pushing Mack inside. Once he was in, she quickly followed and pulled the door shut behind her. She turned and locked the door. Once the door was locked, she stood still facing the door, unsure what to do now.

"Nice office," Mack said, looking around the small room that held her desk and computer. The room was filled with bookcases as the wall held her many framed degrees. Rose took a deep breath and turned to face him.

"I can't believe you did that," she said, her cheeks burning a bright crimson. "Was it your intention to humiliate me in front of my peers and students?" Mack's eyes widened again. He just wasn't having much luck in all this at all.

"No, no," he said quickly. He walked over to her. "That wasn't my intention at all, I just….I….." He sighed. "I'm sorry, maybe this was a bad idea," he muttered as his eyes lowered to the floor. He stared at the intricate pattern on Rose's rug, stuffing his hands in his pack pockets. "I guess I should leave."

"No," Rose said. Mack looked up at her. "You are not going anywhere until you explain yourself, mister," she said, her arms crossed over her chest again. She walked past him as she went to her desk, leaning against the front of it. Mack turned to her.

"Explain the kiss or everything else?" He asked.

"Just start from the beginning. How about telling me why you stopped writing me." Mack bit his lip.

"I guess that's the best place to start," he said. "Just….do me a favor? Don't…..don't say anything until I finish okay? I don't think I'll be able to keep my nerve up if you say something." Rose nodded gently. "All right," he said. "I…I had to stop writing to you," he said. Rose's brows furrowed and she opened her mouth to say why but caught herself and waited for him to continue. "I had to stop writing to you because…I….I sort of started having these dreams…"

"Dreams? What kind of dreams?" Rose asked. Mack looked at her. "Sorry,"

"They were about you," Mack went on. "…..And they were…." he paused, blushing a bit. "Good dreams……..some better than others…" he said, his feet shuffling on the rug beneath him. His eyes went all over the room, wanting to look at anything but her at the moment. "I……..I was afraid that……if I wrote to you, even in the simplest way……you'd know…….and I was……embarrassed," he said.

"Mack, it's totally normal to have dreams about people like that. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. The subconscious is a pretty crazy thing," she said. Mack looked at her again. Rose groaned. "Sorry," she said. "I swear, it won't happen again," she promised.

"Anyway," Mack said as he went on. "I always had them, no matter where me and dad went, every time I went to sleep……there you were. And…….it wasn't just some subconscious thing…….I……knew why I was having the dreams," he said softly. Rose opened her mouth but quickly caught herself. Mack sighed. "Go ahead. I know now that asking _you_ not to provide some commentary every step of the way is impossible," he said, giving her a small smirk. Rose gave him an offended look.

"Excuse me?" She sputtered. "I am totally capable of staying quiet," she huffed.

"Really?" Mack asked. Rose rolled her eyes.

"I'll show you," she said, she waved her arms at him. "Continue, I won't interrupt you anymore," she said. Mack nodded.

"It started becoming this…..thing…you know? There I was on these adventures with my dad, doing what I've always wanted, but all the while all I wanted to do was go back to wherever we were staying at the time and go back to sleep, just so I could see you again. Every time I closed my eyes, it was you I'd see." Mack slowly began to pace around the room. "And then…….I started seeing you….not just when I was asleep. We were just in Mexico yesterday, and in just the course of one day, I thought I saw you twice. I felt like I was going crazy." He continued to pace. "Dad…..dad booked us a flight here, he knew that I'd never get the guts to come see you if I didn't have a little push first. And then I saw you…..and for the first time in such a long time, it really was you….and then you said all those things and I…….I couldn't explain myself…" he let his voice trail off as he came to a stop near her desk. Rose's brows furrowed.

"So that kiss was just…..your escape plan?" She asked, confused. Mack looked at her. He really wish he had some sort of set of subtitles beneath him as he spoke since apparently he was having a hard time getting what he meant to say out in the open.

"No……I……..I just stopped thinking…….."

"So you didn't think about the kiss?" Rose asked. Mack sighed and ran his fingers through his hair as he started to get a little flustered.

"What I mean is, I stopped thinking about what to say and just did what I wanted to do," he breathed out. Rose took a moment to process that as she stood up straight and walked towards him, her arms still across her chest.

"You wanted to kiss me?" She asked. Mack nodded. "Why?" Mack blinked, staring at her incredulously.

"Are you serious?" He asked. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Didn't all this give you a big hint to what I'm trying to say here?"

"It'd help if you actually said it," Rose said. Mack opened his eyes and looked at her. She stared up at him, her eyes shining with hope like they did that day in the airport.

_**'Cause you're everywhere to me,  
And, when I catch my breath it's you I see.  
You're everything I know,  
that makes me believe.  
I'm not alone.**_

"Just say it, please?" She whispered. Mack opened his mouth, but even still, the words were caught in his throat. Rose looked down, disappointed yet again. "You can't," she whispered. Mack saw as a tear rolled down her cheek. "You come here…..kiss me…….tell me you've been dreaming of me and thinking of me…..but you still can't say it, can you?"

"Rose-"

"No," she said, looking up at him again. "Now it's my turn to talk and your turn to be quiet," she said. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe I've been dreaming about you too? That maybe every time some tall, curly haired guy walks into one of my classes my heart skips a beat as I hope it just might be you? That every time I get a new email or the phone rings, I hope it's you reaching out to me?" Mack's mouth fell open as he heard her speak. Rose sighed and turned away from him. "You're such a jerk," she whispered. "A selfish, self centered jerk," she said. She stood there, sniffling as her tears trickled out. She didn't want to sob. He might've seen her tears, but she wasn't about to let him know he'd reduced her to a sobbing mess.

_**You're in everyone I see.  
So, tell me  
Do you see me?**_

"Rose," Mack said softly. "I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't," Rose spat out. She heard his footsteps as he got closer to her. He felt him grab hold of her arm and quickly turn her around. Before she could protest, his lips came down on hers yet again. This time, the kiss was gentle, soft, but still just as passionate. Rose, though resistant at first, tentatively returned the kiss.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips before catching her bottom lip, sucking on it gently before releasing it. "Always have, always will." Rose's knees trembled as his words reached her ears. Mack's arms went around her waist and she soon found herself off her feet as he planted her on top of her desk, getting closer to her as they continued to kiss. After some time, He pulled away, staring down at her. Rose looked at him with fresh tears in her eyes. Mack frowned.

"…..And something tells me I shouldn't have said that," he muttered. He went to step away but Rose quickly sprang into action. She locked her ankles together, trapping him against her. Mack looked at her with a questioning gaze. He slowly reached up and slid his thumb against her cheek, wiping away a tear. Rose sighed and leaned into his touch.

"Don't go," she said softly. She looked up into his eyes as a soft smile came to her lips. "I'm not crying because I'm sad you said it," she said. "I'm happy," she said. Mack sighed, a smile touching his lips as well. She wrapped her arms around him, pressing her cheek against his chest as his hands gently stroked her hair. "I love you too," she said. She heard his heard his heartbeat quicken under her ear as he happily wrapped his arms around her and held her close. The pair stayed like this for some time before slowly pulling apart. She grabbed a tissue from a box on her desk and gave a soft laugh as she dabbed at her face.

"Ronny's going to get a kick out of it if she ever hears how much of a teary eyed mess I became," she said. Mack smiled as he took the tissue from her. He gently held her chin as he wiped away the tear tracks on her face.

"You could never be a mess, not even if you tried," he said. Rose smiled up at him. She paused.

"Oh," she said. She quickly hopped off the desk as she looked at her watch. "I have a class," she said. She looked at him. She knew there was no way she'd be able to focus on teaching her class after all this. She bit her lip and quickly went around to the other side of her desk. She retrieved a form from the drawer and returned to the other end of the desk as she retrieved a pen. Mack stood by her, watching over her shoulder as she filled in the spaces on the form. The form was a standard letter that indicated the class was cancelled. Once she was done, she stood straight and turned to him. "I'll be back," she said before picking up a small tape dispenser and quickly scurrying out the office. Rose rushed down to the classroom where her next class was to be held and taped the note on the door, happy to see no students had decided to arrive early. Once the note was securely taped, she rushed back to her office. She found Mack waiting for her right where she left him. She smiled and went over to him, putting her arms around him as she leaned against his chest.

"Oh," Mack said, as if suddenly reminded of something. "Dad wanted me to tell you he said hello," he said. He heard Rose giggle against his chest. It was a soft, very Rose-like giggle, not like the giggle he had heard from the girl he mistakenly thought was Rose back in Mexico. Mack sighed, wrapping his arms around her as he enjoyed the feel of her against him. He kissed the top of her head, finally glad that he no longer had to wait for sleep to be able to see her.


End file.
